Haunted Mansion
by Jadinne
Summary: WWF superstars stay in a mansion for a week...but when some start to die....they question what's really going on. It has a little humor in it too....


**Haunted Mansion  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I STILL DON'T OWN THEM!!!!  
**  
**FIRST ARRIVALS:  
Stone Cold Steve Austin  
Lita  
Chris Jericho  
Raven  
Trish Stratus  
Vince McMahon  
The Undertaker  
*****************  
The WWF tour bus pulled up the front of the mansion and the 7 WWF superstars hopped off, carrying their bags with them. "Isn't it a little big to be a house?" Jericho pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Trish answered, "Mr. McMahon, what're we doing here?"  
  
Vince shrugged, "I don't know. This seems to be the address written on here." He looked down at the piece of paper he carried in his hand, "Well, let's get inside. It's getting dark."  
  
"I don't wanna be inside when it gets dark. I wanna leave." Lita muttered to Jericho's ear.  
  
"What about Raven?" Raven asked, dropping his duffel bag on the floor.   
  
"Shut your trap, jackass. Get inside or I'll have to throw you in there." Austin threatened. Raven picked up his bag and the 7 entered the mansion. Inside looked so gothic, so many blacks and browns. Lita exhaled, "I think that we're going to have a sleepless night."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Trish asked her. She didn't get a response, so she adjusted her coat and tied her hair up in a high ponytail. "Mr. McMahon, where are we all sleeping?"  
  
"I don't think we need to ask him that," Undertaker spoke up, "Our names seem to be on the door. Look at the plaques."  
  
"Creepy," Vince replied, "Oh well. Let's go. We got a big week ahead of us. Everyone get some rest and meet at the dining room at 8:30, deal?" The other superstars nodded and headed off to their rooms.  
**********  
"Why are some of the rooms occupying 2 people?" Austin asked, "It says here that I'm sharing it with Stephanie. The little whore."  
  
Taker laughed, "I share mine with Chyna. At least I get a clean woman." He joked. Austin laughed and went inside the room, and Taker did the same to his.  
  
Trish sighed, "Why do I share a room with Raven? This is not fair!" She complained and made her way down the hallway to (who else?) Vince's room. "Mr. McMahon, I'd like to have a few words with you."  
**********  
"What a coincidence. I'm sharing a room with the Ayatollah of Rock 'n Rolla." Lita chuckled.  
  
"Yup, and I'm sharing it with a Hardy Girl."  
  
"I'm not a Hardy Girl. I'm Lita."  
  
"Sorry." Jericho apologized, "So, I heard there's more of us coming. Do you know who?"  
  
"All I know is that Edge & Christian will be here. The others aren't stopping at this hell hole, they're gonna be at the one 50 miles west from here." Lita started unpacking her bags, "One deal, Chris, don't get on my bed for physical pleasure and I won't get on yours. We're friends, but we're not that close of friends."  
  
Jericho laughed, "OKay, but you'll be missing out on a lot...."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, "Not from what I can see over here." Jericho turned and glared at her as she tried to hold back a smile. "Hey, I am not bad looking."  
  
"No, you're just not good looking."  
  
"I take offense by that." Jericho shot back, taking off his shirt and pulling on another one, "But we know that's just your way of showing your affection towards me....so it's okay."  
  
_BANG!!!!!!!!!  
  
_"What in god's name?" Jericho and Lita rushed out of the room and found everyone else in the hallway, "What happened?"  
  
"Raven fell down the stairs!" Trish called out, running to the bottom of the staircase."  
  
"What's with the bang? Who did that?" Taker asked, almost panicking. He looked at Austin, "Was that you?" Austin shook his head and turned to the others, "I don't have a gun."  
  
"Jesus Christ! He's bleeding!" Trish shouted. Lita and Vince came running down the stairs, "Is he breathing? Lita check if he's breathing!"  
  
Lita glared at Trish, "Don't order me around. You do it!" Trish groaned and checked for Raven's pulse, "I...I dunno how to-"  
  
"Look, genius, you take their wrist and check right here," Lita demonstrated, "Ok, new area. Or you can check their neck...like this." She checked the neck but received nothing. "Or....he could be dead."  
  
"Dead? He's not dead! He's just not-"  
  
"Living?" Austin cut Trish off. By this time, everyone was downstairs. "Vince, call someone...call the what do you call them?" Taker panickly suggested.  
  
"Ambulance?" Lita completed. "It won't work. It's like a billion miles to the nearest town. He's dead, just let him be."  
  
"You tramp! How can you have no heart!?" Trish yelled.  
  
Vince stepped in front of Trish, "Hey, both of you stop it!"  
  
Jericho did the same to Lita, "Yeah! Just stop....we got a dead man here for crying out loud. Sheesh!"  
  
"She doesn't seem to care," Trish referred to Lita, "Maybe she killed him!"  
  
"With what?! My thong?!" Lita shouted back, "I was in the room with Chris! I couldn't have done it! Hell, it could've been Austin!"  
  
"Me?" Austin stepped in front of Lita's face, "Why would I do it?"  
  
"Well, after you threatened him outside....it just fit!" Lita yelled, her voice shaking. Austin chuckled, "Don't worry about me...I don't kill."  
  
"What're we gonna do?" Taker asked, everyone turning to Vince.  
  
"I guess we go have dinner." He answered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....


End file.
